The Unbelievably New Television Show Inuyasha
by Permo182
Summary: Oneshot. Sango has inherited a house from her uncle, and has invited all her friends and others to come live in it with her. Craziness ensues as people are kicked out and reinvited back into the house everyday and random guests try to control everyon.


The Unbelievably New TV Show- Inuyasha

Permo- Ello everyone! This is my first fanfic that I'm actually posting! My best friend Steph (Princessstphanie) and I started this a few summers ago, and have been working on it ever since. She had posted this before, under Digimon, but had taken it down for some reason… Now we have different versions of it. I have Harry Potter and Inuyasha, Steph has Digimon back up, and Mermaid Melody, and on our joint account (wain and sharpo) we have the original version which is based on our friends. They're the same thing basically, just different names. And different… uses since HP has magic, Inuyasha has weapons, etc. Anywho, enjoy the fic!  
Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha, but my friend and I do own Asha, Erin and Veronica.

Chapter 1- It all begins

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"This rocks! We got a whole huge house just to us 11!" Sango exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air.

"Yeah it does rock. We can have a party everyday!" Approved Asha.

"Yeah. But the thing is, I don't like some of these people." Complained Ayame.

"I like them all!" Sango said.

"Me too!" Kagome agreed.

"Let's do something." Shippo sighed.

"Oh like what?" asked Miroku, with a perverted grin on his pale face.

Kikyo gave him a look, and replied, "Not what you're thinking."

"Aw man!" Miroku pouted.

"Can we-" Sesshomaru began.

"No." interrupted Erin.

"But I never asked you!" whined Sesshomaru.

Erin rolled her eyes. "So? Your point?"

"Arguing is so lame!" muttered Veronica under her breath as she shook her head disapprovingly at Sesshomaru and Erin.

"Is not!" argued Sango, grinning from ear to ear.

"Yeah actually it's not." Kikyo agreed, backing up Sango.

"Oh sure! Gang up on me why don't you!" glared Veronica.

"I didn't say anything!" yelled Miroku.

"Not you!" Yelled Veronica.

"Like who, me?" questioned Sesshomaru.

"No." Veronica stated simply.

"What are we going to do here?" asked Miroku.

"Miroku, give up! No one wants to kiss you! Well maybe except-" Kikyo started, but was cut off by Sango.

"Kikyo! Stop flirting with Miroku!" laughed Sango.

Kikyo rolled her eyes, sighing. "I am not flirting with Miroku!"

"Yes, you are." Kagome retorted, butting into their business.

"Oh, come on Kikyo! We all know you've had a crush on him for like ever!" smirked Asha.

"Kikyo, admit it!" Sango continued with the teasing.

"Come on Kikyo!" Kagome urged, with her best puppy-dog face.

"I DON'T LIKE HIM ANYMORE! Now, can you please, PLEASE, shut up about it?" Kikyo shouted, waving her arms around like a mad woman.

Miroku blinked. "What?" he asked, with a lost expression on his face.

"You're so stupid Miroku..." Sesshomaru muttered, rolling his eyes at Miroku's expression.

"Whatever, at least I'm not gay!" Miroku argued, giving Sesshomaru a cold stare.

"Whatever!" Sesshomaru finished, as he walked away with his pink purse.

"Sesshomaru is the retard!" Sango laughed, holding her stomach.

Inuyasha sighed. "No comment."

"Back off girlfriend!" Sesshomaru retorted, coming back and snapping his fingers.

"Yeah, whatever." Kikyo said, as she ran over to Inuyasha and kissed him square on the mouth.

"What the-?" asked Miroku, giving Kikyo an incredulous look.

"OH MY GOD! YOU KISSED INUYASHA!" exclaimed Sango excitedly.

That's when Ai came in through the window. "Kikyo! What are you doing!?" Kikyo blushed. "I don't know. Maybe kissing Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha, blushing a deeper shade of red than anyone has ever blushed, whispered quickly, "I'm going to go study now." And ran off to find his room.

"But, I thought you were going out with that Justin guy?" Ai gaped.

"So, Ai, I'll show you to your room now." Kikyo grinned sheepishly, pulling Ai along with her to the hallway.

"She's not even staying." Sango replied, looking at Kikyo with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Well then, I guess I'll be showing her the door!" Kikyo grinned evilly, shoving Ai out the window.

"Aren't we on the top floor?" questioned Asha.

Kagome laughed. "Yeah, we are!"

Kikyo smiled innocently, and laughed along with Kagome. "Oops."

"Good going Kikyo." Miroku smirked.

"Oh shut up!" Glared Kikyo, tempted to cuss him out.

Ayame's eyes widened. "I can't believe you killed her!"

"It was an accident!" Kikyo argued, realizing what she had just done.

Ayame gave a sarcastic laugh. "You call pushing someone out the window an accident?" she asked ridicule all in her voice.

"Well, it was!" Kikyo urged, looking around and hoping someone would back her up.

"How about I push you out the window, Kikyo? Then that would be an accident!" Ayame glared.

"NO IT WOULDN'T!" Kikyo yelled, advancing on Ayame.

"Yeah it would." Ayame whispered, advancing as well. They were about to start the fight when...

"Whatever. Can I have a doughnut?" Miroku asked suddenly, his attempt to keep them from killing each other.

"Oh my god Miroku! You are the dumbest guy I've ever met!" Kikyo sighed, going back to her seat.

"And that's saying something!" Sango agreed.

"How?" questioned Miroku with a slightly hurt face.

"Hey guys. Erin and Veronica are going on a vacation with me; we won't be back for a long time, if ever. Bye." Said Asha out of the blue.

"Ok?" Sango asked more than stated, giving Asha, Erin and Veronica confused looks as they got their stuff together and left.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe because I've met a lot of guys." Answered Kikyo, looking annoyed.

"Really? When was this? Why didn't you tell me?" Miroku asked, giving her an accusing stare. "Ok, just letting you know, that window has problems!" Ai stated, coming back through the window.

"Really? That's nice. Why don't you go jump out of it?" asked Sango, giving Ai an angelic smile.

"Good idea Sango!" grinned Ai, thinking it was the greatest idea in the world. "See you in a bit guys!" And she jumped back out the window.

"Wow, and I thought I was stupid." Said Miroku, shaking his head pitifully.

"You learn something new everyday." Kikyo stated, wondering why guys were so clueless.

Ayame sighed, bored. "Well, you guys seem occupied with yourselves so I'm gone bye!" And she too jumped out the window.

"Does she not realize that window just brings you back here?" Miroku wondered.

"Guess not. I didn't know either." Ai shrugged.

"Yeah, but you got pushed." Sango replied.

"By me, if I may say so myself!" Kikyo smiled from ear to ear, as if it were one of her greatest accomplishments.

"That's not a good thing Kikyo." Smirked Miroku, trying to ruin her good mood.

Ayame came back through the window. "What the-? How did I get back here?" she asked, obviously forgetting that the window would bring her back.

"The window is a magical window." Stated Kikyo, looking at Ayame with a look that plainly said are-you-that-stupid?

"You know what Kikyo, Miroku's acting a lot smarter now." Sango said randomly.

Kikyo laughed. "It's probably because we got tired of him being dumb."

"I was never dumb! I was just secluded into my own little world where I became king of the jungle and danced with the wolves, singing 'Can't Touch This' the whole time!" replied Miroku smartly.

Then for no obvious reason, Ayame and Ai had gone down to the very bottom floor of the large house. While Kikyo thought about a good question she should ask.

"Hey has anyone seen Shippo?" she asked, looking around the room for him.

"You mean the one who keeps bugging me and saying 'Hey Miroku! Hey Miroku!' you mean him?" wondered Miroku crossly.

Kikyo nodded. "Yeah, that's the one!"

"Nope. I haven't seen him." Miroku answered.

Then from out of no place in-particular Shippo appeared. Seeing this, Miroku looked down and Kikyo and Sango laughed.

"Hey Miroku! Hey Miroku! Hey Miroku! Hey Miroku! Hey Miroku! Hey Miroku! Hey Miroku! Hey Miroku! Hey Miroku! Hey Miroku! Hey Miroku! Hey Miroku! Hey Miroku! Hey Miroku! Hey Miroku! Hey Miroku! Hey Miroku! Hey Miroku! Hey Miroku! Hey Miroku! Hey Miroku! Hey Miroku! Hey Miroku! Hey Miroku! Hey Miroku! Hey Miroku! Hey Miroku! Hey Miroku! Hey Miroku! Hey Miroku! Hey Miroku! Hey Miroku! Hey Miroku! Hey Miroku! Hey Miroku! Hey Miroku! Hey Miroku! Hey Miroku! Hey Miroku! Hey Miroku! Hey Miroku! Hey Miroku! Hey Miroku! Hey Miroku! Hey Miroku! Hey Miroku! Hey Miroku! Hey Miroku! Hey Miroku! Hey Miroku! Hey Miroku! Hey Miroku! Hey Miroku! Hey Miroku! Hey Miroku! Hey Miroku!" Shippo practically shouted, bouncing up and down in place.

"Oh no..." Miroku groaned.

"Miroku you're so retarded." Laughed Sango, as she rolled around on the floor with Kikyo.

Miroku, assuming Sango was talking about the pencil again, sighed. "Sango it's been 6 fucking years leave it alone already!!!! You even stole the pencil back!!!!"

Sango huffed. "I can hold a grudge for a very long time!"

Miroku rolled his eyes. "I can see that."

Sango leaned close to Miroku's face, hoping to scare him. "Well yeah, you shouldn't have taken my pencil!"

Miroku smirked, leaned even closer to Sango's face, and kissed her.

"GROSS!!!!!!!!!!!" Sango screamed as she ran out of the room.

Kagome stared at them blankly. "Ok...?"

Shippo hopped up to Miroku. "I want a cookie. Miroku can I have a cookie?"

Miroku smiled innocently, and glanced at Kikyo. "I don't have a cookie, but Kikyo does."

Shippo bounced over to Kikyo. "Kikyo, can I have a cookie? Miroku said you had one!"

Kikyo sent Miroku a death glare, then smiled at Shippo. "I don't have a cookie, but Kagome does."

Shippo bounced over to Kagome. "Ok! Kagome, can I have a cookie? Kikyo said you had one!"

Kagome sighed and rolled her eyes. "I don't have a cookie, but Sango does!" So Shippo ran off to find Sango in search of a cookie.

Shippo muttered in frustration. "Sango, can I have a cookie? Kagome said you had one!"

Sango frowned. "I want a cookie! I bet Miroku has one! Shippo, go find us some cookies." Then she ran off to go find Miroku.

Shippo ran back to Miroku. "Hey ca-"

Miroku replied, "No cookies."

"Nope." Kikyo answered Shippo's unasked question.

"Sorry, but no." Kagome sighed in a bored tone.

"But I didn't even ask yet!" Shippo whined.

Kagome stared at him incredulously. "So?"

Kikyo raised her eyebrow questioningly. "Your point is...?"

Shippo pouted. "You're mean. I'm going to go see Sango." Shippo complained, leaving to go find Sango.

Miroku grinned. "That was easy enough."

"Yep." Kagome agreed.

Ayame walked into the room. "Hey Miroku! Hi Kagome! Hello...Kikyo."

"Hey." Kagome replied, smiling.

"Ayame, just go away." Miroku muttered annoyed.

"Hey Ayame, we don't care about you so can you just leave." Kikyo smirked at her.

"Screw you!" Ayame shouted.

"WHEN!?" Miroku grinned.

"OH MY GOD! GROSS!" Ayame screamed as she left in fear.

"Sometimes your pervertedness comes in handy Miroku." Kikyo said, patting Miroku on the back.

"Got that right!" Kagome agreed, also patting Miroku on the back.

Miroku winked. "Thank you ladies." Kikyo and Kagome pulled their hands away and backed away slowly.

Ai walked in and asked, "Have you seen my purse?"

That instant, Sesshomaru walked in carrying a purse. "Hey guys! Do you like my new purse?"

"That's my purse!" Ai yelled.

"Yeah I was just kidding, here." Sesshomaru replied, handing Ai back her purse. She took it and jumped back out the window. "Yay! She left!!"

"Yes!" Miroku cheered.

"Score!" Kagome shouted, throwing her fist into the air.

"One point for Sesshomaru!" Kikyo congratulated, clapping her hands in honor of him.

"Like go me!" grinned Sesshomaru.

"God, you're gay!" Miroku screamed.

"At least he's not a pencil thief!" stated Sango, as she entered the room.

"That was 6 fucking years ago! God woman leave it alone!" groaned Miroku, rubbing his temple in annoyance.

"Well I want my pencil back!" Sango glared.

"I gave it back at the end of 7th grade!" Miroku replied.

"You didn't even talk to her in 7th grade!" Kikyo argued, siding with her best friend.

Sango rolled her eyes. "Actually, he was in my math class and he sat behind me. He would not stop messing with me! It was so annoying!" she whined.

"Yes, and one day I asked to borrow your pencil and then I gave it back at the end of 7th since I was only "borrowing" it! So you must have lost it!" Miroku remembered.

"No you didn't." Sango countered.

"Sango, leave it." Kikyo sighed, getting tired of the same argument. "It's just a pencil. You could easily go out and buy another one just like it."

"Yeah, but that one had sentimental value. See I named my pencil Miroku then Miroku stole him!" Sango pouted.

Kikyo stared at Sango like she was mad. "Ok...who names their pencils?"

"Me, I want my Miroku!" Sango whined.

Miroku grinned pervertedly as he jumped up next to her. "You have me!"

"Not you! My pencil Miroku!" Sango pushed him away, giving him a disgusted look.

Miroku winked. "Oh, you know you can still have me. If you catch my drift."

Sango blanched. "As tempting as that is, I don't want you! I want my pencil Miroku."

"It's not my fault you had amnesia in 7th grade." Miroku muttered.

"What the hell?" Sango asked, looking at him.

"Shut up Miroku! Stop trying to scare her!" Kagome warned.

"I think it's working!" Kikyo glanced over at Sango, hoping she wouldn't get suspicious.

Sango blinked. "I will be back in a little bit." And ran off.

Kikyo sighed. "Nobody likes to visit us anymore."

Kagome frowned. "Bummer."

Miroku laughed. "Well I don't know about you guys, but everyone loves to come see me."

"Ha, yeah right." Kagome said sarcastically.

"Oh they do, yes they do." Miroku smirked, as Sesshomaru came in.

"Hello Sesshomaru." Kagome greeted.

"Hey, guess what? We have our own little group." Sesshomaru bragged.

Miroku rolled his eyes. "Groupies suck!"

"But you're in a group." Sesshomaru pouted.

"No, we have a gang." Corrected Miroku.

"Oh yeah, that's what we are too! You should come check it out someday!" Sesshomaru exclaimed.

"Ok, will do that." Miroku replied, crossing his fingers behind his back.

"Like YAY!" Sesshomaru shouted, jumping up and down clapping.

"Yeah man, if you ever wanna chick, like I'm not sure if you do. But if you did never do that again." Miroku advised. "To get a girl you need to be… you know what? I'll tell you later."

"Like ok! Bye." Sesshomaru waved, and left them alone.

"Poor kid, he's so gay he can't stand it anymore." Kikyo sighed pityingly.

"That's Sesshomaru for you." Kagome stated, shaking her head sadly.

"These next coming years shall be, VERY, interesting." Sango smirked as she entered the room.

"Aint that the truth." Miroku agreed.

"I know! Think about it: a pervert which is you, a depressed girl which is Kikyo, a preppy girl which is Kagome, an airhead which is me so Kikyo says, a gay guy which is Sesshomaru, a cookie obsessed dude which is Shippo, a know it all which is Ayame, a smart guy which is Inuyasha, and some random visitors. I love my life." Sango recited, grinning from ear to ear.

"Me too." Miroku agreed again.

"Imagine that, Sango and Miroku are agreeing on something!" Kikyo exclaimed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Permo- ….So, how'd you like??? In advance…sorry to the Sesshomaru fans… and don't get me wrong, I love Sesshy! But someone had to be gay….As for the Shippo fans… you don't mind that he's so hyper, right? Heheh. Anywho, please review! And be sure to checkout the other versions of TUNTVS! XD


End file.
